An airbag for a driver, an airbag for a front passenger seat, and the like, which are deployed toward occupants when a vehicle collision accident occurs so as to reduce injury to upper bodies, faces, and the like of the driver and the occupants, are now generally installed in most of vehicles.
The airbag for the front passenger seat needs to be deployed in order to reduce injury to a neck and/or a head of an occupant even when the occupant such as a child aged three to six years old, or an old person is in an out of position (OOP) state.
In this case, when the airbag cushion is instantaneously deployed with high-pressure gas, the deployed airbag cushion may be more dangerous to the occupant at the time the airbag cushion is fully deployed and the fully deployed airbag cushion comes into contact with a head portion of the occupant because the occupant may be injured by the fully deployed airbag cushion.
Therefore, in recent years, a vent is formed at the airbag cushion, and air is discharged through the vent when the airbag cushion is deployed. The vent is formed to discharge gas in the airbag cushion to the outside in order to prevent a neck, a head, and the like of the passenger from being injured when the passenger collides with the airbag cushion.
As the vent, there are an active vent, a low risk deployment (LRD) vent, and the like. The LRD vent is opened at an initial period of deploying the airbag cushion so as to allow a part of gas flowing into the airbag cushion to be discharged to the outside, the active vent and the LRD vent are closed during an intermediate period of deploying the airbag cushion so as to facilitate the deployment of the airbag cushion, and the LRD vent are maintained in a closed state and the active vent is opened at a final period of deploying the airbag cushion so as to allow a part of gas flowing into the airbag cushion to be discharged to the outside through the active vent, thereby reducing injury to the occupant. Meanwhile, the active vent is opened when an active vent tether, which is connected to the active vent, is cut by a signal transmitted from a tether released unit (TRU).
However, the aforementioned airbag cushion needs to include both the active vent and the LRD vent such that a cushion structure is complicated, and the number of components is increased, thereby causing a manufacturing process to be difficult, and increasing manufacturing costs.
In addition, constituent components of the TRU need to be additionally provided to open and close the active vent, thereby increasing costs.